


Target Practice

by fandomsunlimited



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Sanvers - Freeform, So does Alex, so does Maggie, that alien gun... I like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsunlimited/pseuds/fandomsunlimited
Summary: Maggie has ideas for a quiet night in but Alex has other plans...





	

Alex smelt Maggie’s cooking the second she opened her front door. She hadn’t known her girlfriend was going to be over, so that was a nice surprise. She craned her neck to see the detective, who was swaying her hips as she fussed over whatever was on the stove top, clearly dancing along to the song playing in her earphones. Alex smiled softly as she hung her coat, took off her boots, and tossed her holster onto the chair by the front door, quietly making her way into the kitchen.

She felt Maggie jump violently when she slid her hands onto her hips, slowly wrapping her arms around Maggie’s torso tightly, kissing her left shoulder. Maggie melted into her embrace, relishing in the warmth of Alex’s body against hers, dropping her head backwards onto her girlfriend’s shoulder, feeling gentle lips against her neck as they swayed together to a song Alex couldn’t hear. Alex then tugged an earphone out of Maggie’s ear, letting it drop instead of sticking it in her own.

“Have a good day?” Alex whispered as she leaned even more into Maggie’s body, her entire torso flush with Maggie’s back now. She heard the shorter girl hum happily before she answered, enjoying the soft voice of Alex Danvers in her ear, enjoying the warm embrace of Alex Danvers around her body, enjoying Alex Danvers at her gentlest, at her kindest. Alex hummed softly, as if to remind Maggie that she was indeed awaiting an answer. She felt Maggie’s body move with a soft chuckle as she replied.

“It’s better now that you’re home.” Maggie said, lifting her head to look at her cooking as a pot hissed. Alex moved with her but kept pressed against Maggie’s back, peppering her all over with soft kisses. “Chicken Carbonara.” She told Alex, turning the heat off on the oven as everything was ready, perfect timing for Alex’s arrival as she’d planned. “I was thinking we could tuck in for a movie tonight?”

“Ah… Nope. I have a better idea.” Alex said, reluctantly peeling herself from Maggie and setting the table for them both, smirking at Maggie’s curious eye, the detective clearly wanting to ask what her girlfriend had planned but keeping quiet, knowing Alex well enough to know that she liked keeping spontaneous outings a secret. She heard Maggie puff out a soft “ugh fine” when she figured Alex was going to keep her mouth shut, serving them both dinner.

They enjoyed the rather decadent meal together, laughing and chatting about their days together, oddly not having crossed paths. Alex had been working on perfecting the framework for a deeper look at disease curing based around genetic modification, which would allow current human medical treatments to be adapted to alien physiology. Maggie, on the other hand, had been sent to scour National City for any unusual activity. Pretty much she was told to just keep the police presence known until she got called to a scene, which didn’t end up happening. So instead of spewing a cool story, she listened to Alex talk about her research work, her hands animated as ever as she explained. Maggie didn’t understand all of it, of course, but she listened regardless. In all honesty, watching her girlfriend passionately talk about what she loved was one of her favourite things to do. 

Alex went on for a good half hour after they’d both cleared their plates, having so much to say about the science, the complications, and the engineering behind her work. It was adorable to say the least, but eventually Maggie had to cut her off and remind her girlfriend that she had, apparently, planned something for them to do that night, and that it was getting late to go out seeing as they both had work in the morning. With another, subtler, spark flashing in her eyes Alex was speeding around her apartment, cleaning up as rashly as she could. She tossed Maggie her extra bike helmet and coat for five minutes later, shoving a couple things in a backpack Maggie knew she’d ultimately end up having on her back as Alex drove her Ducati. And then they were out the door, Alex pulling Maggie along towards the parking garage of the building, fingers laced tightly.

Without the usual complaint of riding on the back, Maggie pulled on the backpack Alex had packed and the helmet she’d been lent, throwing a leg over her girlfriend’s bike and wrapping her arms around Alex tightly as the engine roared to life and they were speeding off into the night. 

Not long after they’d left Alex’s apartment, the highly-trained-in-driving DEO agent was weaving in and out of traffic and going at least 20 over the speed limit (much to Maggie’s dismay). They were speeding out of the city and into the darkness of the country-side within ten minutes. Maggie tapped Alex’s side in question but only felt Alex laugh and shrug in response, continuing on her path, clearly knowing where she was headed. 

Alex was pulling onto a very poorly defined road not long later, shutting off the lights on her bike as they continued down the dirt path for a couple kilometres before she was slowing down and shutting off her bike. Maggie got off the bike and pulled her helmet off, resting it on the seat before looking over at Alex. 

“Danvers… Where are we?” Maggie asked tentatively, as if she was scared that breaking the silence would break the darkness that surrounded them too. Alex smiled as she took the bag off of Maggie’s back, immediately opening it up and starting to pull things from inside. 

A few cans of root-beer.

An assortment of her and Maggie’s favourite snacks.

And her alien gun.

“What the hell?...” Maggie said, reaching out to grab Alex’s gun without thinking only to have Alex snatch it away from her. Maggie laughed and raised her hands. “Okay, okay. Care to explain then?”

Instead of answering her Alex pulled what looked to be a small remote from her leather coat pocket and clicked the only button on it. Maggie half-expected a bomb to go off and braced herself accordingly, which did not go unnoticed by Alex. But instead of a bomb going off she watched a plethora of lights turn on around her in a very, very structured way. She registered just what was going on seconds before Alex explained with two words.

“Target practice.” She said, smirking and she spun her gun around in her hand and took a shot to her left, hitting the target she was aimed at clean in the middle without even looking. Maggie laughed at the smug look on Alex’s face and then actually looked around. Dozens of targets had been set up around what seemed to be a few acres around them. Alex explained further as her girlfriend took it all in. “This is the old DEO base. Covert and hidden nicely, but with enough room for any kind of training; whether that be flying or shooting or stunting. Not a main base of operations anymore but J’onn mentioned offhand that they’d set this up a couple weeks ago for new recruit night training and I figured it’d be fun to come have a go.”

“This is so fucking cool wow. Okay let’s go then!” Maggie said, running over to Alex and trying to steal the gun from her hand, having next to no luck. 

“Not so fast troubadour. I have to show you proper form.” Alex said, smirking as she fiddled with the settings on the gun. Maggie laughed and nodded, knowing full well that Alex just wanted and excuse to wrap her arms around her by pretending the detective didn’t have hours and hours of target practice training under her belt. She went along with it though, but only because Alex was just so cute when she was excited about her fancy new alien gun. 

She let Alex wrap her arms around her.

She let Alex’s hands slide over hers as she placed the gun in her grip.

She let Alex breathe softly against her neck as she steadied her own breath.

She let Alex whisper quietly in her ear about relaxing her grip and focusing on the target.

And then she pulled the trigger and hit the bullseye. Now, normally, Maggie would throw her hands up in obnoxious celebration, but seeing as she had Alex wrapped around her she just chucked to herself and nudged backwards into Alex. 

“Looks like you don’t need any help.” Alex said, dropping her arms and stepping back, hearing Maggie grumble with distain. Alex crossed her arms and counted down from three, surprised when Maggie didn’t even make it that long before she turned around with a facial expression that screamed “not fair”. And sure enough…

“Okay not fair Danvers.” Maggie said, copying Alex as she crossed her arms, gun still in hand. Alex raised an eyebrow, daring Maggie to test her. But suddenly, instead of being all high and mighty as she usually was, as she definitely would be if they weren’t alone, Maggie was small. “Alex… Please?”

“Wow” Alex said, smiling softly at Maggie standing in front of her, her eyebrows very slightly creased as she waited for the rest of Alex’s response. “Okay. Okay fine.”

“Hah!” Maggie said suddenly, laughing and smiling cheekily bigger than Alex had ever seen before. Thrown off, Alex froze in place and watched as Maggie stepped closer, kissing her cheek quickly. “I can’t believe you actually fell for the puppy eyes, I’m totally using that more often. C’mon Danvers, let’s have a competition. Loser has to ride bitch.”

“Or...” Alex started, grabbing Maggie’s arm before she could saunter out of reach, pulling her back and spinning her around, not unlike the first time she kissed her in the bar. But she didn’t kiss her, not yet. No, Alex pulled Maggie face to face with herself, sliding the gun from her girlfriend’s hand and dropping it on the dirt before hooking her thumbs in the belt loops on Maggie’s jeans and slowly, slowly, slowly, pulling her forward to bring their lips together. 

Maggie responded immediately, her hands sliding up Alex’s arms and around her neck as she pulled her body flush against Alex’s, relishing in the softness. And there, under the stars, in the middle of nowhere, stood two women very much in love, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Alex smiled into the soft kiss, deepening it slightly for a few more seconds before pulling back and resting her forehead against Maggie’s.

“You were saying?”

“I… Yeah…” Maggie laughed, her head spinning from the perfect kiss. “Target practice... Seriously though, I want to play with that gun really bad... Please?”

“You’re going to lose, but okay, let’s go. Take your first shot Sawyer.”


End file.
